That Girl Is A Weirdo
by hisnamewithfiire
Summary: Julia has been confined to her house her whole life cause her powers were too dangerous until, of course, she accidentally split her house in half one day. Now she's going to SkyHigh where her perfect older sister rules and attending mentoring sessions to learn to control her powers along with a classmate who needs to control his anger. Oh how she misses the her bedroom...Warren/OC
1. Amyann Is a Goddess

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I haven't written or even read any fan fiction in years but I recently was going through old files on my computer and found this fanfic that I never posted and I decided that I would go ahead and put it up cause I still really liked it. I'm going to post the first 5 or 6 chapters and if people like it, I'll write and post more...This first chapter is kind of a teaser...**

Amyann Rush was a goddess.

Even on paper she was perfect, she was the product of so many ideal circumstances coming together to form one ideal, one _perfect_ existence. She was the daughter of Roarke Rush and Rachel Storm, and unlike most of her so called "peers", she had _two _super-human parents. If that wasn't enough to assure her the respect of the entire superhuman community, her parents were also Heros. Not puny sidekicks like most super-humans these days, but they were full fledged _heros_.

The superhuman gene, being a recessive one, was tough to hold on to. Especially with super-humans constantly pairing up with plain humans, more and more often their children were coming up with no powers. The gene was pretty much unpredictable and sometimes even the best of breeding would result with a dud. Also when children displayed signs of powers, many times the gene would be so diluted that the powers were these stupid useless little things like the ability to _glow_.

Her family's lineage however had much better luck than most of the others and had produced at least one superhuman in almost every generation. And of course, both of her parents were GREAT superheroes. They were, in the superhuman society, what could only be likened to royalty and that made Amyann was a princess.

Her parents doted on her so much as a child. They were certain that the child of _Storm Fury _and _Captain Combustion_ would produce a child with mighty powers, a shoe in for Hero Training for sure, and naturally they were correct. At the age of only ten, Amyann began showing signs of a control over water. When she was thirteen it was apparent that she had inherited her mothers control over liquids. It happened to be on her birthday, she had gotten so upset that her mother wouldn't buy her a dress from the mall (that Rachel Storm-Rush deemed inappropriate for a thirteen year old girl) that she actually made it rain all over her darling backyard barbecue party.

Her parents immediately enrolled her in Sky High the following year and Amyann knew that she would rule the school, and she was right. Not only did being the hero daughter of famously superhero parents have a certain _cache _among the superhuman youth but Amyann's perfection remarkably spread beyond her powers.

Amyann was a gorgeous girl. She had inherited not only her mother's powers but also her bright blond hair (almost a bleached blond) and her shocking blue eyes- a blue so bright and saturated that most people assumed she wore colored contact lenses, a misconception she took a particular pleasure in shooting down. And like about 10% of the world's female teenage population, Amyann had matured in time for that first year of high school. So she strode in to Sky High the first day of her freshman year with her storm power, her family's reputation, her long straight blonde hair always whipping behind her like she walked with a permanent wind machine, her deep freaky blue eyes, and her breasts, and she took over the school.

Amyann's ambition and her assets made her the most popular girl in school so quickly that about halfway through her sophomore year she realized that all she needed was the perfect hero boyfriend. She was not going to make the mistake so many super-humans had made before her; she was a strong believer of good breeding. She didn't buy into any of that nonsense that the superhuman gene was unpredictable and thought it more likely was that people had simply overestimated the potency of their mate's powers. Look at her own family line for god sakes! They had the best record for turning out heros, it couldn't all be genetic coincidence!

Amyann first thought of William Stronghold. He was attractive enough, he'd matured physically once he tapped into his power of strength. But then there was his ability to fly which he had also recently developed, her own powers over water and the low ability to manipulate wind was formidable enough but paired with the possibility of flight? Her child would be a most powerful superhuman! Amyann had imagined producing a version of the X-Men character, _Storm_. However, her prospects were easily killed when Will fell for that ridiculous flower girl Layla and since he refused to stop hanging out with all of his loser sidekick friends she realized that he was a lost cause. And that's when it first struck her: _Warren Peace_.

Her mind didn't go to him right away because, well, most of the time it was sort of like he didn't exist what with him being so violently anti-social. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that he was _the one_. After all, he was one of the most powerful students at their school, only possibly rivaled by Will Stronghold (who had two powers, unfair advantage!) and even then she wasn't quite sure who would win. He wasn't unpopular really, so to speak, just sort of unnoticed on account of everyone wanted to save their hides so they avoided him like crazy. But that image had softened a little bit since he helped save the high school last year and even the fact that Will Stronghold seemed to really like him (he may be a loser but for some reason he was still pretty well-liked) gave him some credit.

It wasn't all about power either, once she actually put him on her radar she realized that he was pretty damn hot. Not as hot as her but at least, breeding-wise, she wouldn't have to carry all the weight as far as physical attractiveness. After a little bit of reconnaissance she realized that he would still need a little bit of cleaning up on her part. Although the mean tough guy look was working for him at the time she thought that, once they actually became an item, he could use with some slightly nicer clothes and maybe a haircut. She also knew that any and all sprucing up she could do as far as his image was considered could help. She began immediately starting rumors about him, the usual stuff about him being a bad ass but throwing in more and more things about him being a womanizer and even a few fibs about him being secretly rich. More and more people began to treat him with awe and respect rather than just fear and girls, like they had just seen him for the first time, began to lust over him left and right. Pretty soon Warren Peace was the most wanted guy in the entire school, and once he was ripe for the taking, Amyann began to plan out her strategy.

Once he was on her radar she realized they had a couple of classes in common and she'd make sure that they always got paired up together in classwork and projects and after a while they had established a sort of rapport. Well as much of a rapport as you can have with someone who's vocabulary mostly consisted of grunts, monosyllabic words, and glares. She began to sit with him at lunch and even though her less gorgeous (compared to her) best friend Lauren turned her nose at the thought at first soon, Warren Peace's table (which originally was just him, then was him and Stronghold's gang) became the popular table. He still didn't talk much and she was pretty sure that he hadn't noticed his recent raise in status (he probably didn't know the difference between sitting by himself and sitting with all of the best (Stronghold's friends aside) kids in school). It was difficult to tell if he found her attractive or not, except for sometimes catching a semi-appreciative glance from him. It was different from the salivating stares she was used to receiving but she had yet to find a straight man who could resist her charms and she doubted she ever would.

So going into her Junior year of High School, Amyann was in a pretty good place. She had done her fair share of random dating and was now prepared to go in for the kill with Warren (she and him had gotten to a place where she could casually talk about dire (pointless) issues with him and receive tolerating answers). She suspected that he didn't actually like her but that wasn't very important.

Little did she know that her parents were going to ruin her life by sending her younger sister to school that year with her.

**Okay so that was it! I'll post more soon (prob by Saturday the latest)...hope you guys enjoyed it! Rate and comment if you did!**

**Also in case any of you are ****wondering, my other stories are still on hiatus until further notice...**


	2. Julia Has Allergies

**Author's Note: So here's the second chapter as promised. Now you'll finally get to see the beginning of Julia's story! Thanks to everyone who read & reviewed. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Julia Rush was a self pitying failure.

She knew it too. She also knew how pathetic she was for being a self pitying failure. So really she was a pathetic, self pitying failure but since she'd been able to keep that fact pretty private it wasn't too bad. When she found out that the secret of her sad life was going to be revealed outside of her close circle of family and absolutely no friends, that it was about to become public knowledge just how much of a pathetic, self pitying failure she was…well Julia knew that her poor excuse of a life until then had really just been the calm before the storm (AN: fyi this is an intended pun…idk if it translates lol).

Julia Rush was born exactly one year after her sister Amyann Rush, to the day, almost to the hour. This could've been interpreted as some sort of cosmic sign that the two girls were not about to get along because, lets be honest, there was no way that two female sisters that were not twins were about to share a birthday and not have a problem with each other. Amyann, as the one who got there first, taught her sister (before she was able to realize what a bratty spoiled girl she was) just how much she was encroaching in her territory. So until Julia was about six, she truly believed that she was indebted to her sister and like some twisted infantile version of an indentured slave, went around devoting herself to Amyann.

It was when she was six of course that Julia first showed signs of having power, an unusually early age for such developments. As it was, Julia was a highly unusual individual. The details of exactly what happened were hazy in Julia's mind but what really mattered was that Amyann had done something particularly nasty and selfish and for the first time in her life, Julia didn't take it with a smile. Instead she sent a huge gust of wind that swept up her older sister and dropped her off in a tree in the middle of the gorilla pit (they were at the zoo). Till this day Julia had always allowed herself the small satisfaction of knowing that at least that one time, although at the time she really had no idea how or why she could control wind or even for sure that it was really her doing, she had finally put Amyann in her place. At the time however her satisfaction only lasted a moment before people realized where Amyann was and they were so worried about her safety and began running around trying to save her-the story as usual became about her. And while, at the time her parents were suspicious of Julia, no one truly believed that an innocent little six year old girl could've really tossed her older sister to the gorillas. Though her parents could not understand how Amyann got up there everyone was just so glad that she made it out ok, that they never really did a full investigation of the cause of the accident. This was when Julia first began to resent her older sister.

In the years to come, Julia would develop her powers at a rate that was almost as alarming as the powers themselves. What at first seemed to be an unusually strong manifestation of Julia's own mother's powers quickly turned out to be a profound connection to all four elements. This of course had never before been seen in history. Never had someone been seen with more than two powers but _four_? And all manifested by age _ten_? Julia was a ten year old with more power than anyone else in the _world_. When Julia nearly burned down the local grocery store over a regular child's tantrum, her parents realized that she possessed more power than any one person should or could ever control. Unlike most superheroes when they realized that their child was superhuman, unlike their reaction to Amyann's powers, Rachel and Roarke were horrified at what their daughter turned out to be.

Julia possessed a profound connection to Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. The word _connection_ rather than _control_ was used because Julia was in no way in control of her powers. They were so deeply connected to her and her emotions that even just the teeniest slight of annoyance the child may have experienced could result in an angry blaze. Her powers in their very nature were fundamentally different from any that had ever existed before. Even if one forgot the other three elements and focused on just her one power of, say, fire. It manifested so much more differently than a regular pyrokinetic. Pyrokinetics could usually use their powers outside of themselves, for example throw a fireball. They could hold the fire ball and it would not harm them but it was still a physical thing on top of their hand. Julia's fire was sometime like that, and other times she would simply become so enraged that she herself would set ablaze. Her powers were volatile, unpredictable, and even worse was that they seemed to have no limit.

Julia was just ten years old when her parents pulled her out of school and began homeschooling her. They had remodeled the entire house so that it would neutralize Julia's powers and confined her to it like a little ten year old inmate. Julia thought her parents would be proud, she thought she would be welcomed as a hero-to-be. She really wanted to be a hero.

Instead she learned very quickly that she was an abomination.

Amyann on the other hand still got to go to school, go to friend's houses, go to the _front yard_ and play catch with her father. She had dance recitals and birthday parties. And she did it all very haughtily.

Being the freak that wasn't allowed to leaver her house, Julia didn't have anyone to invite to a birthday party and since Amyann customarily insisted on celebrating her party outside Julia spent most of her birthdays alone by the windowsill.

Her parents weren't bad people, you see. They loved Julia and cared about her. And since they already had one daughter who would grow up to a hero someday, they didn't mind that Julia could never practice her powers. But that was just it. The only reason they didn't mind she was letting them down was because they already had Amyann. And no matter how good and kind and loving they would treat Julia, there was just no way they could ever connect to Julia in the ways they connected to the daughter who was following in their footsteps. The girl with whom they could share their life passion.

It would have probably been easier to grow up in her circumstances if Julia didn't love her family so much. Her parents were generous and they gave her the best education she could hope for, they fostered all of her interests (the ones that didn't involve going outside or using her powers anyways) and they loved her very much. And no matter how horrible her older sister was or how much she resented her, a deeply hidden part of Julia would always look up to her sister and admire her almost as much as Amyann admired herself. Nonetheless, once Amyann began school at Sky High, Julia had to watch while her sister achieved her dreams.

It was just seven years after her powers became evident, the year that Amyann would be going into her senior year at Sky High, that their parents enrolled Julia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The summer before Amyann's senior year was completely normal, up until the day their house cracked in half.

For almost seven years, Julia's powers had not manifested. She could still feel them there, coursing through her. She could sometimes feel the fire when she was angry or the air when she was calm. Sometimes she would get insanely moody and she knew it was her powers, making her emotions stronger and more unstable. All of this time she felt her powers suppressed. However, she sometimes had a feeling as if they were being built up and sometimes she felt closer to them, as if they were there just under the surface and she could almost touch them.

The idea of using her powers both exhilarated and terrified her. Sometimes when she was particularly bored or depressed or angry she busied herself mentally with pushing the boundaries by trying to reach out to her powers. Sometimes she felt as though she could almost tap into them and then she would get scared and stop. Afterwards she would mentally berate herself, tell herself that there was no way she could ever use her powers in her home and that she was probably just imagining it. One day right after she had been doing just that, she went down stairs into the kitchen for a snack.

Like most heavily sheltered youths, Julia had a long and rather unfortunate list of allergies, some of these allergies were things she had barely even experienced first hand like pollen for example. One such allergy was to any sort of pet dander.

While she began to make her sandwich, Amyann came home from school. A strange feeling came over Julia as Amyann walked past her on her way to the fridge. It began with her eyes welling up and watering all of their own accord and soon with a familiar tingling sensation in her nose. Julia recognized it, immediately irritated she turned to her sister,

"Have you been playing with any PETS?"

"No, WHY?" Amyann responded nastily.

"Because you know I'm allergic and I feel like I have to sneeze!"

Amyann scoffed, "Well it's not MY fault one of my boyfriend's (term used very loosely) friend's abilities is to turn into like a hamster or a rat or something! Don't blame me for actually having FRIENDS you FREAK!"

At this time Rachel Storm was warily heading towards the sounds of her daughters fighting, as was their daily custom.

"UGHHH! You are so SELFISH! All you care about is yourself! You don't care that you come in here and fill the only place I'm safe with RAT DANDER and make it even MORE miserable for me!" And that was when one angry Julia Rush let out one monumental sneeze.

It nearly blew their house apart.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few days later, the very flustered and very desperate Rush couple had their good friend Patty Powers over for coffee. Patty was the principle of Sky High and she happened to know about the unusual powers of the youngest Rush girl, after all it was she that suggested to her friends that they remodel their house in the same material she used for her school's detention hall, which neutralized powers, so that they could control their daughter.

"Patty, we just don't know what to do anymore." Rachel explained as she leaped over the giant rift dividing their kitchen to bring Patricia some sugar for her coffee.

"We thought that we could keep her safe by cutting her powers off from her, maybe we were naive in thinking we could keep her here forever…but we never imagined that her powers would grow strong enough to-" Roarke began but his wife cut him off.

"-Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do? I mean, it is pretty unnatural to cut someone off from their powers for that long before they even learn how to use them…The more I think about it the more seems unhealthy and _wrong_." Rachel said stirring her coffee shamefully.

"Maybe you're right Rachel. There's no point in beating yourself up about it now. You did what you thought you had to do for the safety of your daughter and the world." Patty patted Rachel's arm reassuringly.

"But what do we do now?" Roarke desperately wondered.

"The only thing you can do. The only choice that's left is for you to allow Julia the chance to learn to control her powers. If only just enough so that she can express them and keep them from manifesting all by herself, naturally." Patty's smile was hopeful.

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Roarke countered. "Powers like hers have never existed before, we don't even understand them!"

"The only way to do it, Roarke, is by treating it like any other power. By starting with the usual approaches and improvising a little." Now Patty beamed and as if reassured by her own power of persuasion she stood up definitively, "Enroll Julia in Sky High! There we have counselors and teachers that are skilled in helping students to hone their powers. Julia will learn how to harness her abilities like any other hero!" Although her previous hope and conviction now reflected back at her in Rachel and Roarke's faces, Patty could now see (from her new vantage point, created by standing) the long crooked line of upheaved floorboards, rock and soil that Julia's sneeze had caused and as the rift loomed ominously in the background, Patty became dubious that she would be able to help this girl before she destroyed Sky High and the whole world with it.

**Stay tuned for the next installment...and please send feedback!**


	3. Julia Is Antisocial

**AN: So here is the third chappie guys. I really only wrote two more chapters after this and like I said, I'm going to post them all and then depending on the reception, I'll decide whether or not to continue writing the story...thanks so much to those of you who reviewed it means a lot to me and I hope you continue to enjoy it :)**

Amyann rudely burst through the door to Julia's room without knocking. Julia, by now more than accustomed to her sister's inconsideration merely looked up from her book with a passive look of nonchalance.

"Do you _see_ what this is?" Amyann demanded in a nasty tone while holding up the broken fragments of a cheap "Best Friends" decorative picture frame.

"I see what it _used _to be, I don't really see what it is now." Julia responded innocently.

"UGGHHH! Well I'll tell you! It's the picture frame Kelly Monroe gave me for my twelfth birthday and it's BROKEN!"

"So what? It's a piece of crap, it's probably worth ten dollars. And besides, you don't talk to Kelly Monroe anymore, or anyone whose not a superhuman! You don't even have a picture of her in there!" Julia responded back with even more attitude. She knew she shouldn't really be goading her sister like this but she was sick of it! All morning she'd been barging into Julia's room to show her more of her _precious_ treasures that'd gotten ruined during Julia's little sneezing…incident. SO WHAT? Some of her cheap tween memorabilia got ruined…..WHO CARES! Julia certainly didn't. She knew that for one thing, Amyann really didn't give a crap about any of those things (and really most of them were worthless anyways, she actually came to complain that her toothbrush fell in the toilet-hello? you get those free at the dentist anyways!) and secondly it was not Julia's fault that _Amyann_ didn't have any respect for her allergies! ALSO really it was Julia's life that was going to be turned upside down due to this sneeze, the fact that she was going to be let out of the house for the first time in almost a DECADE was much more jarring than Amyann's cracked eyeshadow case or whatever.

How did Julia feel about going to school? Excited? Relieived? Free? Normal? All the things any other person would feel? WRONG.

Julia was not _excited_ she was anxious.

She was not _relieved_ she was worried.

She did not feel free she felt claustrophobic.

She did not feel _normal_ she felt even more abnormal than she ever had before.

All her life she wished that she could've gone to Sky High like her sister but to finally get her wish, now? After living the majority of her life thus far as a recluse? She was absolutely, mind-bogglingly terrified.

Suddenly the world seem to big a place and she seemed too small a girl. She felt she would be eaten alive at her first day of _High School_.

She didn't have an ounce of the social skills kids were supposed to develop before entering high school and even though the school was filled with super-kids, she was still a freak! A girl who couldn't use her powers ever. She consented to learning how to control her powers but her interpretation was strictly to learn how to bottle them up so that maybe one day she could live a normal life. This thought gave her hope. She no longer wished to be a hero but just to be a human, to get a job and have friends, and someday move out of her parents house. This was something she could look forward to, a goal to strive for. She would not, however, be learning how to harness her power for the good of mankind. _That_ was useless and dangerous.

No way she was going to be the girl who accidentally blew up the school. That kind of thing would show up on her permanent record.

So as Amyann continued to blab on,

"Just because _YOU'VE _ never had a friend doesn't mean mine don't mean anything! It's not my fault you're a FREAK! You'll never fit in at school! UGHH! Why do you have to ruin EVERYTHING!?"

Julia contemplated the one true thing that Amyann had ever said to her, she would not be fitting in at Sky High.

And truthfully, Julia didn't really want to fit in anywhere where her sister was regarded as royalty.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Julia felt pretty numb as she waited for the bus, standing exactly two yards away from her sister (as Amyann had previously stipulated she must always be), but that was due to the medication.

That morning her mother force-fed her some anxiety pills so that she wouldn't freak out. Now she was pretty passive. That is to say, she could feel her emotions but they felt blanketed under a sheet of tranquility…the feeling wasn't all together different from the way her powers usually felt in her house.

Her powers by the way had yet to surface. That probably had something to do with her emotions being so still but Julia had no doubt they would show up at some point. She had half expected the entire block to be shaken by the power of the elements unleashed the second she stepped out of her house. But no, she stepped down the front steps, internally commenting on how nice the air smelt outside and how green the lawn looked. And she trudged two yards behind her sister all the way down the sidewalk till they reached the bus stop. All of this, incident-free.

When she got on the bus, nobody noticed her, exactly as she had hoped. She planned her appearance that day to be as nondescript as possible. She wore plain, medium wash jeans, an old pair of chucks on her feet, and a gray hoodie over a black t-shirt. Her hair was down and she'd purposely let it go uncombed and messy all over so that it covered up most of her face. With her headphones on her head and blaring music noisily and her hands jammed into her pockets she gave off the image-she hoped-of an angst ridden teen who obviously did not want to talk or make friends. On the bus she ignored all of the kids dressed just like her who gave her hopeful looks (wanting to make friends with kids just as antisocial as they were) and sat at the back of the bus. Alone.

Well for a while anyway, until the bus got full and some loud boy with other loud friends filled up all the other seat around her, but they didn't much pay attention to her.

After a short flight, Julia Rush was finally at Sky High.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Julia had a short meeting with Patricia Powers, soon to be known as Principal Powers.

Patricia was very warm and friendly with Julia, she had known her since she was born and Julia could tell that she sympathized with her greatly.

Patricia explained that she would not be taking the power placement test that most students took upon enrollment but would be put immediately in hero-support. This would ensure that she could ease her way into her powers. Honestly Julia thought Principal Powers looked relieved when she explained to her that she had no intention of using her powers ever. Principlal Powers said that she would make sure all of her teacher knew that she was not to use her powers, she also mentioned that unlike most students she would be taking on a special schedule. A regular student hero or hero support, would attend all hero/hero-support classes on mondays, tuesdays, and fridays, and on tuesdays and thursdays they would take only core education classes such as english, math, science, history, and an elective. Julia's schedule would be similar to this except that on her hero-support days, she would only attend hero-support classes for half of the day, the other half she would spend in a mentoring session. This was a special track students could take for many different reasons, Principal Powers explained. Different Mentors specialized in different areas and Julia would be paired up with someone who would help her control her powers. Principle Powers told her many times that she was not the first student to pass through their school with such problems and that her teacher was more than experienced in helping students learn control in fact, Principal Powers added excitedly (as if it would further prove her point, that Julia would find help at Sky High) there was actually a student receiving such mentoring at the moment and she would be joining this student.

Principle Powers droned on and on for fifteen minutes and when she finished Julia made her way dubiously to her first Hero-Support class of the day. And as she entered the classroom, all the way hidden in the basement of the school, about fifteen minutes before the period ended, she once again slipped the notice of everyone, including the teacher.

She sunk in her chair at the back of the room, very conscious of the fact that she'd long since been in room with that many other people.

**AN: I plan to post the next chapter tomorrow or the next day, *hint* it's going to be in Warren's POV...please review guys!**


End file.
